A painful wedding
by sairypetshogun
Summary: I Added On A Second Chap , so it turned from a one shot to a two shot  Byakuya's getting married , but not to Rukia. What would happen when that day came after so many years of them being lovers? **Added a new chapter***
1. Chapter 1

**This was writen rather quickly as a spark of the moment thought. It's just a little mindless ooc drabble that came to me randomly so please excuse the typo's **

**Enjoy**

**Xoxoxxx**

**Sairy**

The sun was shining the grass couldn't be greener , people couldn't have possibly been happier , and if you did not look really close you would swear that Rukia was just as happy as the rest of the revelers. Unfortunately no one knew her well enough anymore to know that the her smile was a mask that was as brittle and hard as glass. Because she felt like she was dyeing inside.

It was Byakuya Kuchiki's wedding day. One hundred and sixty years after his first wife had died the young prince had finally found happiness again. To look at him on this day too you would think that he had found true happiness again, but that wasn't the case. If he were perfectly honest with himself he hated himself at the moment for having to put himself and Rukia through this farce.

So as he stood in the front of large room with his beautiful young wife beaming up at him he watched Rukia grab two bottles of saki ,and her best friend Renji ,and start to exit the room. He cringed as he watched this transaction because he knew what was going to happen next and the thought of his young lieutenant putting his hands Rukia infuriated him . His hands should be the only hands that ever touched her he was first and he wanted to be her last .

Rukia didn't care anymore she had just been set free , when Byakuya sipped that last round of saki with his new bride Rukia could no longer be with him . If they were too resume the 'affair' she be would be as the humans would call it , a home wreaker. That thought almost cracked her bitter façade. Looking back she took one last look at the 'happy couple' and felt a deep emptiness wash over her.

Now all she wanted to do was be as far away from this place as she humanly possibly could . She could do what she had been longing to do for the last year that Byakuya had been "courting" The Shizuka woman , she could leave and not come back. She would never had to look at his face again because to look into those eyes every morning until she herself was married out would be like a slow death in itself.

This was supposed to be a 'noble affair' , but she didn't care anymore . So she walked over to one of the food tables and took two bottles of saki forgoing the cups. In the back of her mind she could almost hear Byakuya chide her having too much saki and that she would get sick. Frowning with displeasure she started to lift one of the bottles to her lips to help start to alleviate his silken voice from the back of her mind.

"Hey now you can't start without me." She felt Renji come up from behind her and reach over her shoulder to snag one of the bottles she was holding.

She could practically feel Byakuya's eye bore holes into her as Renji came out behind her so she would make this one count because if he was going to move on she was too .Only she could move on and find love while he was doing it for politics .

"Your here now so I'm not starting without you I'm starting with you."

With each step she could still feel Byakuya watch her , and she could not looking back up at him she couldn't stand to see him sitting with Ain the new lady Kuchiki. Grabbing Renji's hand she started to pull him to the door. "Come on." She looked up and tugged at his hand playfully .

Renji looked down at her quizzically. "You're not going to say goodnight to Kuchiki Taichou?"

'No. she thought to herself, no she really wasn't she was just going to walk out of the main room and vanish for a few days .

Looking up at Renji she put on her sweetest smile. "Nii-sama is so busy I just didn't want to bother him at the moment." Enter twining his fingers in hers she was hoping this would turn his attention from having them go up and talk to Byakuya.

"Well I at least need to say congratulations to my Taichou . I don't have the luxury of living him."

She felt Renji start to move her to the front of the room however there was one thing Rukia had on her side to keep her from reaching the front .The crowd of people was so thick that almost no one could move the closer they got to the couple .

" I have an idea." She guided them to a clearing on the side of room towards the front.

Xooooooooxxxx

Byakuya had watched Rukia move across the room he knew she was strategically trying to avoid going anywhere near him. As a matter of fact as Renji started to move her up to the front of the room towards He and Ain , Rukia looked like she would rather gnaw off her arm than come any closer and if they did he would rather rip Abari's arm off then keep seeing his fingers enter twined in Rukia's .

Byakuya watched Rukia giggle and laugh with his Lieutenant as they made their way to the front . It killed him because it was a laugh he would never hear again it was a touch he would never feel again .

"Nii-sama!"

Byakuya didn't have to strain his ears to hear her voice , but when he turned in the direction it was coming from he was not prepared to see what he did. Standing off to the side he saw his Lieutenant with his arm wrapped tightly around Rukia's waist she had molded herself to his body with a saccharine smile on her face .Both of them had small porcelain saki bottle's held up in toast to him and Ain . Where his Lieutenant looked genuinely happy for him Rukia's saccharine smile was dripping with venom. She was bleeding so she would make him bleed too. Watching Abari hold her like that was making him physically ill.

"Aren't they sweet?"

His new wife's sweet voice cut through his thoughts like a knife.

"She looks so happy with him Byakuya-sama."

He looked down at Ain coolly. He couldn't even bring himself to nod his head . His silence didn't seem to bother her though as a matter of fact she was quiet used to it because he had been nothing but cool to her though out their entire courtship.

"What do you think about another wedding in the near future." She said excitedly positively wiggling in her seat with happiness.

It was tedious to watch her when she got like this , Rukia was nothing like this when she was Ain's age they were only about twenty years apart but for some reason Rukia always acted so much older than she was .

"I do think Abari would make a great rendition to the Kuchiki family."

She looked to be scheming already.

"To have two Taichou in the family would be a great honor."

Byakuya watched as Renji leaned down and whispered something in Rukia's ear before nudging her chin with his nose. He watched Rukia laugh happily and nod her head . He watched Rukia take one last look up to him and with one last saccharine smile she winked knowingly at him before turning and leading Renji out the door.

"See how happy Rukia looks. . . . ."

**This came to me as I was watching a movie and made me wonder what would be going through Rukia and Byakuya's mind if they were lovers and didn't end up marrying each other . Again just much randomness please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got enough encouragement to turn this into a two shot instead of a one shot . I do hope it does live up to the first chapter : ) So this has been revised due to the fact it was quickly written at two am due insomnia. So here is hoping I polished it up just a bit **

**XoXoXox**

**Sairy**

She had gotten the news at eleven am, she was sitting at her desk and a beautiful hell butterfly floated through the window on the warm spring breeze and announced to her that Lady Kuchiki had gone into labor. Two seconds later she had her head in her waist basket throwing her guts up , but she would not cry in the office .

With a fake smile she went to her Taichou's office announcing the news of the birth of her brothers baby asking for early leave. She had gotten permission ,but she wasn't sure why there was hesitation in her Taichous eyes.

It didn't matter what he thought of her or her dismissal she just took her leave and ran out the door going to the only place that she knew was safe the only place she had found comfort in the last twenty-five years. With an unsteady breath she fell to her knee's in the middle of the meadow it felt like her lungs were burning and her throat was constricting. With tears streaming down her eyes she took gulps of air with the only way to release them was with gagging. Her stomach felt like the continence of it wanted to release, but for some reason it wouldn't come so all she could do was lie choking and shaking in the meadow.

Looking around through wracking sobs her eyes landed on a tree that had broken when Kaien was teaching her to release her sheikai . Looking around the meadow she could hear his laughter his voice she could practically feel him , but he wasn't there and would never be. He was the one person that could make this all okay for her and he was dead.

"Why." She sobbed " Why did you have to die" she screamed into the nothingness " You said you would be here for me when I needed you." She started to cry harder when she got no response. "I need you." Her body trembled as she shook her head " I can't do this alone." Tears rolled down her cheeks. " I can't live this life alone . Why did you have to go. . . . . I hate you !" she screamed . She bit her lips to keep her body from trembling and the tears from coming but only found a line of blood running down her chin.

Kaien was the first one to be taken from her, the first man she had ever loved and trusted to have gotten taken from her. The only thing that made it better was that she would never have to see him again. Calming herself as she felt the blood trickle down her chin she lie in the meadow motionless staring blankly into the world around her.

Byakuya had been taken away from her , but there was always hope , hope that Ain couldn't conceive hope that the family would send her away. But now that hope had been taken away from her. She could wish for a still born but that would even be wrong for her.

She was tired of this life that dealt her blow after blow. Kaien died , Byakuya was married . She was alone truly lone now without hope of ever having any of them back now that this child was brought into the world.

"I want it to stop." She felt her heart breaking as she curled herself up into the fetal position feeling like a spectator in her own melt down.

"Damn you!" She screamed into the nothing "Damn you Byakuya!"

Bitterness and hatred filled her heart and for the first time since the wedding she let anger consume her as she lie in the safety of the hidden meadow. She let the all consuming rage fill her and let herself actually want the baby to be still born and Ain to be taken with it. She wanted Byakuya dead she wanted him to fall in battle.

"God I wish you were all gone . I don't want to have to see any of you anymore." She sniffed and pulled her knee's to her chest. " I don't want to be a Kuchiki." She said with all the honesty in her heart because she was tired of doing nothing but hurt . First leaving Renji , then Kaien then finding out about her sister and the final nail in the coffin watching her beloved get married.

More over the family had stripped her of any personal identity that she could have ever had and turned her into a doll . All she had the strength to do was roll over and play dead it was all she could do after all the blows she taken. They sent her on meaningless dates after Byakuya was married . They set her up with noble boys who wished nothing more than to be close to the Kuchiki's through whatever means possible. So she sat lifelessly through date after date hoping it would all be over soon.

As the dating became more frequent she asked for more missions to get her away because they couldn't fault her for being ambitious it was what the family wanted after all. So she would put herself in front of a cero blast or a hollow she knew she couldn't take on by herself in hope that it would all end valiantly and she would die an honorable death.

Looking out to the little stream that flowed through the meadow through hollow eyes she let herself go limp on the ground as she thought of all her failed attempts to keep from seeing this day. For some insane reason her Taichou was always there .She loved him dearly and would never want him hurt but would curs him for saving her , like he always did . Did he know how much she hated him for it?

Did he even know how much she hated the world around her. She hated Ain for trying to set her up date after date with Renji . The ambitious bitch just wanted another taichou in the family she just wanted another notch on the Kuchiki family tree. It wasn't that she didn't love Renji because she did but he would keep her in the Seireitei and she would have see Byakuya and Ain as a family and she couldn't handle going to events that , that , that . She couldn't even let her mind go there at this moment.

But she did and a fresh wave of tears started to roll down her cheeks. " I can't see them" she said out loud in her stream of fragmented thoughts.

" I know." A strong but soft voice came from behind her causing her to go very still.

"The offer is still open." The kind soul sat next to her stroking her hair and the tears away.

"If you are willing to I will give you my name and my house outside the Seireitei, but you know the only stipulation I ask In return. Are you willing to take that offer?" Pulling her into his lap he held her close. " I am not the most horrible person in the world." He laughed self deprecatingly.

She laughed hollowly. "I will take you up on that offer if you will have me." She replied softly letting herself fall into him. "and no you are not horrible at are to kind for me though ." She sniffed sadly

He held her in the meadow well into the night . The family was informed she was on important mission so there were no questions asked as the Kuchiki's celebrated the birth of the baby boy that would be the next heir.

**XooXoooXoooXoooXooX**

The next day her paper work was done and she was sign sealed, delivered and she was no longer a Kuchiki.

**XoooXoooXoooXoooXoooX**

Not long after the paper work was signed the entire gotei thirteen was notified that there would be another Kuchiki wedding the one of the sister of Kuchiki Byakuya.

The wedding preparations were made and she made sure that none of her friends were evolved they would all be there but she did not want any of them helping her with this next journey of her life it would just be too painful. So the task was given to her female relatives who where more than happy to see the young woman happy and finally married off because most of them had given up hope of her ever getting married at her age let alone to prestigious man.

Much to everyone's dismay and disapproval she chose to wear the kimono and jewels her sister chose to wear for her own wedding to Byakuya. There was mutters of disrespect to the Kuchiki family , but it no longer mattered she was no longer a Kuchiki and she could think of no better way to go out than the very way her sister had come in because she knew it would break Byakuya's heart to see her walk down the aisle dressed like the two women he loved most.

The day its self was beautiful just as her brothers had been and perhaps it was even more perfect because there was a quiet happy buzz that one of their own was getting married to another one of their own and the guard loved nothing more than a love match considering they knew how hard it was to actually find one. It was good for their hearts to see a happily ever after .

As she walked out of her room with her attendance and saw Byakuya standing at the door to see her off she had the last laugh at seeing pure pain wash through his eyes as he saw her looking as she did . It made her heart glad he had to stiffen his back and turn away . It made all the hurt she had suffered worth it to see that one look of agony the agony she had felt throughout the years.

Reaching the doors to the temple she put on the dour face that a new bride was supposed to have as she made her way to her new life, but somewhere deep down inside it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder so she couldn't help it when she saw her beautiful husband Taichou Ukitake Jushiro in his fine wedding kimono standing at the end of the aisle waiting with a silent smile as her best friend , savoir and lover.

After the third round of saki had been sipped for the first time in many , many years she finally felt free because she was Ukitake , Rukia wife of Ukitake Jushiro not Kuchiki , Rukia sister to Kuchiki , Byakuya . The next day she would be moved to Juushiro's manor outside the Seireitei where her only responsibility was to take care of her husband and provide the Ukitake family with a heir, and that she could do .

It was a bitter sweet day though . Renji had gone to the human world on a mission . She knew he taken it so he wouldn't have to be there and would not have to make up an excuse and look rude to avoid the wedding . She was also saying good bye for a time to a job she loved , but she would be able to come back when and if she wanted. However the most bittersweet part of the day was when she made eye contact with Byakuya and they both knew they had lost each other forever. As Robert Frost once wrote she thought to herself

. . . . _So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay.- Robert Frost – Nothing Gold Can Stay._

After the ceremony was over Byakuya could feel his obnoxious wife wiggling with happiness next to him again.

" Isn't it wonderful Byakuya-sama our little Rukia is finally happy with another Taichou and noble no less."

He could say nothing as he watched the last piece of his heart shatter as she rode away with his fellow Taichou.

**So yes I read through the comments that were written after I wrote the first one and decided what the heck I can write Rukia's ending. Though I will give you the full poem "****Nothing Gold Can Stay"**** because truthfully it is one of my favorites **

_Nature's first green is gold,_  
_Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay._

**Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**So , I just couldn't help it I had the post a third chapter in Renji's POV . Again it has been written in the wee hours of the morning so I do hope you all will forgive everything grammatically wrong with it .**

**Oh , and please be kind and Review I wrote this in a little different style than I have written all of my previous stories.**

I heard that you settled down  
That you found a girl (guy) and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you. ( someone like you –Adele)

_It was a day , just like yesterday , like the day before , and the day before that. They blurred together in a haze of work . Work and training .Endless circles that chased each other day after day . Time passed that way over lapping and melting together . Monday Wednesday, Friday , Sunday turned into Tuesday , Thursday ,Saturday , Monday and back again Spiraling into and endless stream of paper work and on the merciful days a rare reprieve and a bit of levity might mingle into his schedule of work and training though those days became less and less frequent as the walls of his small office closed in on him._

_Renji hated his work. Hated his small office , hated all the things that had accrued over the years reminding him of all the things he so desperately wanted but would never have because the one thing that meant most to him would never step foot in his office the one thing that would complete it . The one thing that would complete him would never grace his office again ._

_He thought it was a small mercy when his Taichou got married . He stupidly thought that when that day came he had a chance of filling that empty space that engulfed him . _

He let out a small breath and pushed himself through his fifth hour of training.

_That day he thought for sure since his Taichou was getting married they , the Kuchiki clan would leave Rukia alone , well more to the point Byakuya would have to leave Rukia alone because his honor would not allow him to continue to be with Rukia when he had wife to attend to._

_He hopped that when enough time had passed Rukia would lose the despondent look in her eyes and they could fall into the rhythm they had perfect so many years ago ._

_Wasn't that a pretty thought? Bitterness slowly crept over him._

_He waited for the look to leave her face , but as the days passed turning into weeks melting into months . She slipped further and further away from everyone . Her soul was slowly dying leaving a shell that no one could reach ._

Moving easily through his forms he managed to let out a deep heavy breath breaking the silence that had fallen over the small training room as his thoughts curled around each other.

_They had killed her . That noble fucking families had finally sucked all the life out of her . Sheiba had started to nibble away at her and Byakuya took the best of her leaving nothing left . They used her and spit her out .All the while dressing her in pretty chains._

_As he pushed himself harder through his work out he could not help but remember how beautiful those chains where or perhaps it was her that made them beautiful. That had to be it because she bore everything with such grace ._

_He couldn't save her from those chains , he couldn't save her from the hurt no matter how hard he tried and oh god had he tried. When everyone left her for dead it was he who held onto her it took a few swift kicks to the head but he finally remembered what was important to him and that was_ _her _.

It had always been her he thought sadly to himself .

_Ever since they were children he protected her from the storms life threw at them figuratively and literally . The nights he would stay up making sure she was warm enough in their pathetic little shack , he gladly gave up what little food they had to her so she could stay strong ._

_Rukia had been his soul , and the soul reason he had joined the soul society . He wanted to give her everything and he knew it was the one way he could keep her safe . He has ,had dreams of becoming an officer and giving her a proper life , a proper home and making her a respectable husband . So he clawed his way from the ground up through every cut , bruise and broken bone he had pushed himself to get stronger ._

Looking briefly down at his hands he couldn't help but be slightly disgusted because he had become all of that and more and he still couldn't provide it for her.

_He desperately wanted to believe that he could , but those foolish childhood notions left him . If he really wanted to be honest with himself they had started slip away from him a long time ago . Perhaps they started to slip away the day he saw the love and pride in her eyes when his Taichou had earned another one of his many accolades. It had been a cold winter day when they had the ceremony but the smile she had given Kuchiki , Byakuya could have made spring come in the dead of winter ._

_It killed him , but he still held out hope._

_Then she started slipping further away from his world and immersed herself in the new life that had been given to her._

_Logically he should have been happy for her because she was his best friend and she was getting so much more than he would ever be able to give her , and deep down inside even though he loathed to admit it he thought Kuchiki , Byakuya was a good man . _

_Back then he had truly believed that Kuchiki would never intentionally hurt Rukia that all of the mans intention no matter how cold where at least honorable._

_How wrong he had been. _

_That had become a silent mantra in his adult life _

_But he sat back and watched as Kuchiki found a new younger, better breed woman to have bear his children and when did he tossed Rukia out like yesterdays trash. _

_He thought he could save her after that , but how wrong he had been ._

_He thought the final nail in his lifelong coffin was seeing Rukia get sold off and married to her Taichou._

_Ukitake was not a bad man much like Byakuya he was thought to be a great man . In Renji's mind perhaps Ukitake was better than Kuchiki himself because he had , had years to prove himself selfless and giving . His reputation perceived him and that was the only balm on Renji's soul the day he had missed her wedding ._

_The only thing that given him a little more peace was the look on his good Taichou's face not but a few hours before when it was announced in the office of squad six that Rukia had bore two healthy children . A little boy and a little girl ._

_Renji closed his eyes and let the pain wash over him because he couldn't hate the undoubtedly beautiful children or their mother and father for the puret fact all four of them were just doing their duty. _

_However he could hate the final nail that was driven through his heart and in his bitterness he had relished the in the gut retching pain that has silently passed through his Taichou's face for the briefest of moments and when the announcement was made. He felt a grim satisfaction that he was not the only one hurting._

_How long the hurt would last he didn't know . Lately it had come and gone in varying degree's some days it would hurt like a bitch and others it was a dull ache._

_He really hopped tomorrow would be a better day ._

**So please give your author some love and R&R ….**


	4. Chapter 4

So I up dated a painful wedding and wasn't getting many reviews and then I re read over the chapter myself and got fickle so I took it down and am revising it in hopes of making byakuyas chapter or it maybe two not sure yet better

So I sincerely thank you for your patience .

XOXOXOX – Sairy


	5. Chapter 5

**So to start off I would like to thank everyone who has been reading this little one shot turned two shot turns story somehow (still not sure how that brain is still working that one out) So I tried to put this chapter up the first time and got very few review and I actually read over it and realized hey , I really don't like this is rather ambiguous so I promptly took it down a few hours later . So to those of you that have me on alert im sorry : ( . **

**It has taken me a few weeks to get this story the way that I wanted it and truth be told I think I should have elaborate more , but I am significantly happier with this result than the last one . As you guys are too I hope. Speaking of the length of this chapter is going to be significantly long than the previous ones and could have probably been broken up into two chapters but its in one. **

**Any way as every I hope you enjoy this chapter and Please , Please , Please Review **

**P.S I love Nanao Kyoraku and honestly don't believe he would treat her badly in any way shape or form **

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO MAKE THIS VERY CLEAR. THIS IS NOT A HAPPY STORY ITS NOT EVEN IN THE HAPPY ROMANCE CATEGORY IT WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING IT JUST TAKES A WHILE . MEAN WHILE THIS CHAPTER IS NOT ABOUT BYAKUYA FALLING IN LOVE IT'S ABOUT HIM JUSIFYING AND CHEATING ON HIS WHIFE DUE TO AN UNHAPPY MARRIAGE BECAUSE HE CANT HAVE RUKIA. AND IF THIS CHAPTER IS SO HORRIFYING AND TERRIBLE PLEASE TELL / PM ME BECAUSE I AM INCHES FROM TAKING IT DOWN.  
**

with that said i hope you at least like this story for the ascetics

**Xoxoxox Sairy**

Byakuya looked at the woman in front of him and couldn't believe he had see her naked , not only had he seen her naked he had seen her the way no man ever really had . Completely undone. Always so orderly and organized watching this woman come alive and undone in his hands gave him a sort of satisfaction only a man knows and he could make this woman writhe and beg , and that was a memory he would always hold dear.

The sex with Ain had been perfunctory , text book even . In the beginning it wasn't an obligation but once she had Byakuya's son she became a recluse to him a cold distant plant that only came into his orbit when she wanted something. After about fifty years of Byakuya we need this or Byakuya I want that or Byakuya we must go there. Things that "they" needed were really for her the things she really needed she was at least honest about and not trying to get in name of beautifying the house and the going's where never for anything important just petty parties her old girl friends would throw that Ain would take Byakuya to, to show off .

It was tolerable while his son was a nursing because she was there whining but still there acting like she wanted to be his wife , but then after his son was put on the bottle it started to become Byakuya I am going to my families for a few days or some friends called upon us and are expecting me. Suddenly it felt like he was a single dad not that he minded he loved his son dearly the little boy had become his sun , moon and stars , his entire world . Byakuya lived for and would die for his young son so taking on the responsibility of him was no a hardship that Byakuya would complain about ever.

But there were days , days where he would wonder what Rukia was doing he was positive she was a great mother .So as much as it broke his heart he would find an excuse to make his way to squad thirteen when he heard that Ukitake had the children for the day because Rukia was getting the house ready for family or something .It was uncanny her children were almost the spitting image of them, small but lively , full of fire with big violet eyes. It was the little girl that held his heart in her hands when he held her it was like holding a smaller version of Rukia herself . The little boy took after his father in his prime the boy would grow up to be a strapping young man and more than likely take over his father's squad as Byakuya own son would do when the time came. It wasn't just the children that where the heart breaker , but his own mentor himself . Jushiro started to become healthier almost immediately after Rukia settled into his house Byakuya could tell that they loved each other Jushiro had a glow to him of a man well loved and happy .

Everything that Byakuya wanted but knew he would never have .

So what was to come should not have shocked Byakuya at all except it did .

Byakuya would never complain about his life ever being clan head was a great honor , being taichou was an extreme honor and being a father had been his biggest and greatest accomplishment to date in his life . However these were all things that were taken on individually not all at once and it never really occurred to him until late one night when he was finishing up some paper work at his squad office with his young son asleep in his crib not too far away from him that his life had indeed gotten crazy . It was one am and he had a baby in a military office. During the day was one thing he could have just used the excuse that Ain needed the time and he had nothing pressing that day so he would take the little one which he often did as well. But just to spend time with the child he would take him to work with him just to watch him sleep . He didn't know if his grandfather would smirk or have a conniption.

Returning this thoughts back to the paper work at hand he found it hard to concentrate so he uncharacteristically let his mind wonder for a moment searching about the world around him ,but what he found surprised him being as it was so early in the morning it was odd to even feel a presence coming into the court yard of his squad . Tracking it he felt the small presents come closer and it sent a small chill through him could it be? Could Rukia really have come back after all of these years?

Setting down his quill he straightened his back and watched the door to his office with baited breath as a small fist made a light tapping sound at his door.

"Enter." He projected his voice just loud enough to be heard from the other side of the door but not so loud as to wake up his son. It took every single long year of practice he had to sit at his desk impassively but he couldn't wait for the door to open fast enough.

His heart was pounding out of his chest could she really be coming back to him or hell even just to see him and say hello. It was really all he had craved all these long years was just a hello not even a hello just to see her so he would know for sure she hadn't been spirited away.

When the door finally opened her didn't know if he wanted to laugh or to cry for his foolishness of thinking that it could ever have been Rukia standing on the other side of that door.

"Good evening Taichou" The woman's voice came softly from the door way seeing as he had not granted her permission to enter his office and she saw the sleeping infant.

Raising his eyebrow he looked at her for a long minute not releasing her from her position in the door way. " You're up late Ise."

Letting out a deep sigh and a self deprecating laugh she nodded her head . " Someone has to be to keep track of some of the morons around here to make sure they get home safely."

Nodding at her logic he beckoned her into his office with a flick of his wrist. Pushing his quil to the side he watched her walk into the room and stand in front of his desk seeing as he had not asked her take a seat yet . "So why are you not curled up by now since it seems most of the trouble has gone home."

An even wearier looked crossed over her face as she uncharacteristically reached out to set a hand on the empty chair to support herself . " I just couldn't" she pauses " I just couldn't." and she left it at that with a desperate look in her eyes that Byakuya knew too well.

"So out of all the places you could have gone you came to my office." He couldn't help the dubious expression that passed his face.

Letting out a delicate snort she nodded her head. Well I would be lying if I told you , you were the only sane person up at this hour, but a little birdie drunkenly told me you had left and brought your son in and I wanted to see how the little guy was doing ."

Byakuya knew that little drunken birdie had been Renji so all he could do was shake his head "Thank you for seeing that drunk chick home safely."

With a simple smile she nodded and looked almost wistfully over at the crib , and it almost broke Byakuya's hear he knew a lot of the women of the soul society for one reason or another could not conceive a child and the woman in front of him would have made a wonderful mother .

"You know you actually can go over and look at him I swear he doesn't have my death glare yet."

This brought a full fledged laugh to the woman's lips something Byakuya very rarely ever heard.

" I don't know" she said standing " I'll give him a few years and he will have it down pat."

Surprising even himself Byakuya let out an actual laugh."It runs in the family"

The small woman shivered and chuckled at the same time. " I know I knew your Ojii-sama too , but I think you have a few more years before you hit that level of scary ." looking over at him she winked playfully as she made her way over to his sons crib. Resting her hands on the side she looked down with a soft maternal smile "He is beautiful"

Her words came out wistful and heart breaking as she reached down to stroke what Byakuya assumed was a stray piece of hair from the little boys face. Unable to help himself he stood and made his way to crib and stood beside her. "He is a my greatest accomplishment." Feeling her nerves he watched the woman walk away from the crib silently with down cast eyes.

"Why?" Byakuya stated bluntly looking over to her .

Looking more than a little confused she tilted her head to the side "Why what?"

"Why have you two never had one?" The question was blunt even for Byakuya it was to frank to ask a woman why she never had a child.

Ise stayed quiet for a long time not moving or even breathing looking over to he and his son she looked to be steeling herself away from him? Away from everyone? Regardless he knew the expression all to well.

"It's not the right time." With a look of bitter soul searing pain she shook her head as her frown deepened "It will never be the right time with him. I just can't bring a child into this world like that no matter how much I love him."

The look on her face almost killed Byakuya he knew her pain , though not in the same way he lived the type of soul searing pain that this woman would live for the rest of her life . Forever being on the outside looking in , never being able to have what you truly want and forcing yourself to be grateful for what you already have so the bitterness doesn't over take you .

Walking slowly over to her Byakuya watched the weariness get trampled down by her internal resolve and a small smile grace her lips again another action he knew far too well subterfuge was a fine art .

"Are you truly that miserable?"

For the life of Byakuya he had no idea what had gotten into him this evening perhaps it was just being too tired and the roll of empathetic parent and Taichou were just merging together.

She hmmed with a tired smile "Most days no, most days I find ways to busy myself in work and training and life to think about anything other than that."

Unfortunately Byakuya knew that sediment all too well as well it was a motto he had learned many years ago " Do whatever it takes to get by." Looking down into her eyes he paused for a moment before lifting her chin up with his knuckle gently "You know it does get better." His words rang with complete honesty because he knew it could get better, it would get better you just had to adjust.

He watched for long moment unmoving seeing his words digest behind her eyes making their way into her brain and seeping into the places that were most logical , and for the briefest of moments he felt her jaw completely relax under his touch and actually relax into his hand.

A second passed, a minute, hell even longer for all Byakuya knew they stood there in perfect silent understanding . Before it was broken by the sound of his little one starting to wake up .

With a start moving faster than he even though she possibly could she practically flew to the door with a look that screamed of confusion and fear of what just transpired.

Turning his back to her he walked over to his young son leaning over to pick him up.

"You are welcome here any night I am here if you feel the need a sanctuary after all the 'trouble' has been put to bed." Shifting his son up on his shoulder he still didn't bother to turn around . The room was quiet for along moment as she stood in the door silently watching them with her ever critical eye

"Thank you ."

It was a whisper if his hearing weren't nearly as good as it was he would have never heard her utter the words , but he did and he sincerely hoped that he would see her again. If only because she had been the closest thing he had found to a distraction from Rukia in many , many years.

Byakuya found it odd but as he sat at his desk the next day he really did hope that he would see Nanao , Ise again. Her presence wasn't as unwelcome as he thought it would have been in the beginning and his fussy little son seemed to have no problem with the woman touching him . However it was more than that and he knew it , it was her omission last night it was like having a breath of fresh air streamed into his lungs after the years of loneliness. As sad as it sounded to find someone who was just as a lone in a room full of people as he was , was a bit of relief.

She wasn't near the beauty his wife was and there was nothing about her he could mistake for Rukia , but she had a quiet grace . He had watched her over the years heard Shunsui around like a drunken cat and had come to respect her strong work ethic and devotion to the ones she loved . She knew what honor and duty were she knew the value of time . It also never escaped him that in her own way she was a beautiful woman , hell if she weren't he knew that Shunsui would have never shown the slightest interest in her , but he wondered did his mentor really see all of her ?

Leaning back in his chair he rubbed his hands over his face in disbelief , he really couldn't believe that he was thinking these thoughts. Ise was not a single woman and he was a married man no matter what her merits were she was just a subordinate of squad eight nothing more , nothing less.

With that comforting thought he returned back to his paper work and perhaps when he ran drills in an hour with his squad he would feel a little bit better , perhaps that was all that he had was pent up frustration , nothing and a little strenuous work out couldn't cure.

That hour came and past and he had worked his squad well past their normal three hours in and into the end of the day without realizing it. The only thing that really made Byakuya pause was when he started to see the strain on Renji's face after their fourth or fifth go ground.

Gruffly calling it a day he let his men and women go that included his fire haired Lieutenant , but Renji stayed behind to take a little more abuse for some reason unbeknownst to Byakuya. The young man would say it was just because he needed the extra training , but Byakuya had seen the dark circles come and go from the young man's face and get replaced by a sort of steel resolve and that Byakuya could more than understand and respect. So he was more than happy to let the young man let his Banki out and have a few more go rounds.

It was well pasted dark when the two men parted ways nether one really looking like they wanted to go home and considering Renji's recent change in demeanor odds were good he would just go home and play a game of go with Shuuhei and Kira.

If only life were that simple , if only he had someone that he could go home to and just play a simple game of go or just even tell them how his day went , but he had no one to go home to tonight Ain was at her friend's house in the south and would be for another week and a half . the only reason why he didn't have his son was because his Ojii-sama was feeling a little greedy and wanted to spoil the little boy before he was old enough to start torturing him with , rules , regulations , class's and god knows what other sadistic tricks the man had learned over the years.

This thought brought a smile to Byakuya's lips because he could only dream and aspire to be the man that his ojii-sama was and is .

Seeing as he had no one and nothing to go home to Byakuya got a little twinge of nostalgia and found his ways to one of the old training rooms he and the old man had used when he was young to what he thought at the time was to beat him into oblivion , but really it was the old man's way of making Byakuya a better man . Maybe a few more hours of practice wouldn't kill him and perhaps it get him one step closer to the man his Ojii-sama and at one point and time Rukia thought he was .

After a few hours in that far back training room he finally felt human though technically he should be feeling like he was going to fall over he felt at peace. Walking through his squad he could only hope that everyone was asleep because god help him if anyone saw him in this state of dishevelment. He had to laugh because there would go his persona of being perfect because god only knew he wasn't.

It was a beautiful evening really , a slight chill to the air but clear enough that you could looking up and see the endless blanket that was the night sky and stars. It was a good night , all had righted with his world and it was . . . . . . Good.

Walking along the out skirts of the Seireitei he never expected to come across a small seething form but that's exactly what had happened . Not too far in the distance Byakuya could feel a small angry presents more than angry it was downright furious he could practically feel the anger radiating off it . Pausing for a moment he wasn't quite sure what to do . He was in complete disarray hell he wasn't even sure if his kinsken were straight so he had options he could suppress his energy and Shun-po the rest of the way home or he could let his curiosity get the better of him and see who this very angry little woman was and why exactly it was so angry now Byakuya had never had a night in shinning armor complex but to leave a woman alone this late at night this angry was just not in his nature to do . So he did what anyone would do and what was approach with caution.

When he got close enough to it he was at a loss for a multitude of reasons for one he never expect to see Nanao this far away from squad eight this late and he didn't know if he should laugh or be extremely angry for the state she was in but one thing he knew for certain is he was not going to speak first he knew a pissed off woman when he saw one and knew it was only safe after they had said what they were going to say if they were going to say anything at all . Knowing Ise the little bit that he did she could just walk right passed him like nothing was wrong and this incident would never be spoken of again.

He watched her get within eye shot of him and swore he could her mumble 'really god ? really?' but in typical Nanao fashion she didn't slump down or try to slink away from their impending crossing . He watched as she squared her shoulders and lift her chin ever so slightly returning herself to her normal stature.

As their paths merges she looked up at him "Good evening Kuchiki Taichou."

Byakuya was never a man who was easily surprised but there just weren't words for what he saw in front of him.

"I'll take your silence as curiosity and yes this is vomit all over me." Her words couldn't come out more acidic if he himself had tried .

If he could see the color of anger what was rising off her would be burning white hot, and it took everything he had in him not to bristle. So he merely quirked his eyebrow giving her just enough to know he wanted to confirm that indeed he truly did want to know who put her in this state of distress.

Taking a deep breath she went to run her hands through her hair before realizing it was indeed soaked with another yet to be named substance that clearly wasn't the same as that which was covering her hakima top.

"I….." A slow tired breath escaped her lips as she looked down to her hand for a moment as if to be counting to ten to cool herself down looking to have failed she let hand drift to her side .

She looked up into his eyes not admitting defeat never showing weakness of any sort.

"You know they all get drunk on Friday nights."

He simply nodded oddly enough feeling his own anger start to rise for some inexplicable reason.

He watched as she clenched and unclenched her tiny fists. "They weren't all together tonight." She shook her head vehemently . "No," She balled her fist and clenched her jaw "He was just with _her._"

She practically spat out the last word with such distain he almost feared for whoever _her_ was but deep down inside Byakuya's heart he knew who _her_ was .

Looking down at her he took in a long deep breath truly hopeing what he thought had happened didn't but again his brain mouth filter was getting the best of him. "So who" He gestured to her top unable to contain his distain.

"Shunsui." His name came out as brittle as autumn leaves.

"And your hands?"

Pursing her lips she held one had up to the brightly light night sky "Matsumoto , as to what it is ." She pushed her glass's up her nose as her face contorted. " I don't want to know …..We will just say its saki." Looking up at him she dared him to defy her by using sheer pride alone.

"Then it must be saki." He repeated with much less venom but equal amounts of disgust. He really didn't want to know the answer to this next question but he had to ask it "Where did you leave them.". . . . if it were him it would have been in pieces in a ditch but alas.

Looking away so he couldn't see her eyes but he could see her small shoulders trembling slightly "His personal room in squad eight."

A myriad of questions ran through his mind he wanted to ask her , like if she was okay because he knew that Shunsui and Matsumoto had , had a casual affair and he just hoped to god that was not what Nanao walked in on . Was she going to going to be okay? Because watching the one you love , love someone else brings up a different kind of a pain a new an irrational and unexplainable one but he couldn't the only thing he could say is "Then they are safe." His words coming out glacial and indifferent . "And ,you need to get cleaned up." His words warmed only marginally as he out stretched his hand to her.

Lifting her hand she hesitantly looked up into his eyes.

Noticing her hesitation he relaxed his posture he had not realized had gone stiff and let out a silent breath calming his entire being because he was sure Nanao had , had enough , well enough of everything for one night "My Manor is closer." He gestured a short distance off "And I am sure you want to be rid of ." he gestured to her uniform with a look of disdain.

Nodding gratefully she hesitated before slipping her small hand into his.

Reaching out without hesitation Byakuya picked Nanao up despite the unknown substances an sunpoed to his manor . If he went in through the back gate no one would be the wiser that anyone else other than him would be in the manor seeing as he was the only person who used that gate any more.

Setting the much smaller woman down and letting her adjust herself he lead her silently into his own private room a room that not even Ain shared with him .

"My bath house everything has you could possibly want and I will leave a clean Yukata for you on the futon."

Half bowing half nodding a look of pure relief washed over her face before darkness clouded it once again.

"Is this alright?"She looked up at him anxiously.

Trust me Ise , I will not let anything happen to you there will be no loose lips ."

The look on her face was one of heart breaking relief that she would not be judged for this. Not that she should Byakuya thought to himself as he silently turned to make his way out of his traditional style room . Shunsui had been kept in the company of ladies of less repute and still no damage was done to him , but then again this was Ise and he was just beginning to see what a soft heart she actually did have.

Walking swiftly down the hall to his office Byakuya felt the anger build up for Ise sake, he knew what it was like to do anything for love , to over look things that perhaps you shouldn't to push bounderis that were better left un pushed but what that man put her through was unthinkable to Byakuya . How could Shunsui have a: beautiful , smart , caring, capable woman whom loved him with all her heart and yet spend his nights away drunk in his private quarters in his barracks no less with a woman that would never be half the woman Ise.

If he had Ise he would treat her like true princess , she would want for nothing , he would give her as many children as she wanted but most of all he would make sure she was loved and knew that she was loved every single day for the rest of their lives because she deserved so much more than to drag drunks around for the rest of her life.

Sitting down at his desk he put his head in his hands he should not be thinking like this ,he should not be thinking about her in this capacity he had Ain and in his world Ain had served her purpose and served it well she had given him a son a beautiful baby boy no less, She has left her family for his , left everything she had ever known to go live in a sterile cold unforgiving world that was enough to drive any one crazy or at least to drinking . Not to mention she was his wife this woman has chosen him , to take him on knowing all the risks and craziness that was evolved with it, But who was he kidding any woman would give her right arm to be Mrs Kuchiki but Ain had not taken a lover she had not disgraced the family in any major way and he was sure in her own time she would give him another child she was just young she needed time.

Shaking his head he didn't even know if he truly believed that Rukia was around her age and had managed to keep another family happy , create her own little family , and learned to live with and stay with her husband and eventually he knew she had grown to love him.

The only good thing he could honestly say that came out of his marriage was his young son and more silk textiles. Not like he needed it but it could never hurt , well that and Ain was the only one of the simpering idiots they sent to him that somehow managed to somewhat amuse him.

So how could he give her any less than what she was giving him ?

'Because' He thought sadly to himself which was not something he did often 'She did it because she had to she did it for her family . . . . . . She didn't do it for him and he also knew that Ain wasn't like Rukia she was not even trying to assimilate into the family or even make an effort to get to know him.

Pulling himself out of his self induced pity party he looked up at the clock on the wall , it was just about feeding time for his little one and Nanao should be well out of the bath by now so it should be safe to make his way back to that wing of the house.

Stepping quietly so as not to disturb anyone he noticed an odd silence coming from his corner of the house . Usually at this time they boy was screaming like death was after him if he didn't get his bottle right away, but there was silence no sound of the child , no sound of the bath . Did Nanao just up and leave without telling him , he wouldn't put it past her but he also knew she wasn't a coward so she would stick around to say thank you and at least find out what to do with silver yukata he set out for her, but it was silent and silence bothered him.

Walking swiftly down the halls he had to really think to himself if it was really the silence that was bothering him? Or was it that fact that he had just shared his sanctuary with her , his own personal space a space only his son had been privy to since Rukia left and that was on the nights he was lucky enough to get home in time to give him a bath and put him to bed, but even more truths be told with Ain's absences growing longer and longer he would often let his son fall asleep with him after they both bathed. So really it was no longer just his space any more it was their space he and his son's and he had just brought Ise in without a thought. Logically he knew she would never desecrate the place or vandalize it in any way shape or form but it was the principle of it now.

Turning sharply down the final long corridor to get to his room he realized it was the image of her vomit soaked uniform and look of utter betrayal in her eyes that had done Byakuya in. It wasn't a look of defeat because he knew that she would get up tomorrow morning take her seat at her desk most likely do the paper work Kyoraku didn't want to do as well as her own and start her routine all over again like nothing ever happened .

But how many times had something like this happened to her, how many times had she found Shunsui in these compromising situations?

He knew how badly it hurt when Ain turned her back on he and the baby to propel herself into society he knew what it was like just to be an ornament used to be ogled at when the time was right. He knew how much it burned to know the only time she took their son anywhere was when she wanted compliments or to get back into his aunts good graces if she had done something slightly stupid.

Was this the way Ise felt about Shunsui? Was that the reason he had let her into sanctuary perhaps to give her a little of her own?

Now there was an introspective though if ever he had one.

Reaching the door to his private room he tapped lightly on it with the back of his knuckles the woman was already in a strange place he didn't want to scare the wits out of her. He waited for a moment so she could pull herself together but there was no sound emanating from the room . He could feel her , her reiatsu felt like a very small vibration. That was , odd not unheard of just slightly off or she could just be extremely relaxed. He waited just a moment longer before knocking again this time just slightly louder…. And still nothing , nothing that is but that small buzz.

At this point he was slightly worried because she hadn't run away but she wasn't coming to the door , was she okay. Taking a deep breath he opened the door very slowly just to make sure if she was indecent it would give her time to cover up. Making his way fully into the room he took a quick gaze around the room first to the window which was closed , the bathroom door had been left open leaving the main room slightly warmer and damp . Moving his way along the walls of the room what he saw took him back a few steps . Well she was in his room he just never expected her to be leaning against his vanity asleep .

Looking down at her he really couldn't help but admire her beauty despite the fact she was wearing a kimono way too big for her and her heavy raven locks of hair were still dripping water . She looked serene, with her eyes closed deep in slumber all of her harsh lines smoothed away the harsh frown she usually wore with such elegance was replaced with a slightly tilted lip , could she really be smiling in her sleep? He knew the position she was in had to be uncomfortable and she would wake up with a crick in her neck and more than likely a lot of regrets but how could he wake her from this peaceful place because he knew those few precious hours where few and far between and probably even farther and fewer for her considering her squad.

However practicality over road this strange stream of emotion and he knew he had to wake her up because going to bed wet and soggy was never a good idea , It's how one caught colds and stiff muscles that wouldn't go away . Plus he thought to himself miserably he really didn't want her to wake up and regret a decision that should only be hers to make.

He just couldn't do it to her , he just couldn't put her in that place it wasn't right so reaching down he was just about ready to gently brush her cheek with the back of his knuckles to wake her but paused again it was another intimate action that could be taken any number of ways it wasn't like he had a particular fear of Kyoraku coming after him but the thought of doing something brash and out of character for him and running the risk of her fleeing and never seeing Ise again worried him.

Retracting his hand he took one last look at the slumbering woman knowing that he may never see her in as peaceful a state again . A small part of him wished he could leave her here to sleep the night through like a normal person , but he couldn't . So kneeling down on the balls of his feel so he was at her level he couldn't help but smile at how tiny she really was. Awake she always seemed so much bigger then again most people thought he was a whole lot angrier too. Brushing and errant lock of hair behind her shoulder he whispered.

"Ise."

Murmuring something in her sleep just made him smile more because he could only imagine what she was dreaming of. This time however he let his finger tips brush gently down her damp shoulder.

"Ise" His words came out a little louder than whisper , but it was enough because before he knew it she was plastered between his wall and his vanity wide eyed and very alert .

What? She looked around the room in confusion from her sleep addled brain .Shaking her head a little bit to clear it , " Where?" She looked around still looking very lost before she found him.

"Kuchiki Taichou?" she looked at him with wide slightly confused blue eyes before sitting sieza style looking at him more bluntly. " I . . . ." she looked down and away slightly perplexed "I don't know how this happened , I mean , well , I didn't mean to fall asleep." She looked back up at him looking truly at a loss for words .

"Ise." He watches her as her eyes stayed glued to him as if they were still at work. "I am simply Byakuya, or " he smile slightly " Kuchiki- sama if you prefer. Since you are in my room in my house I think titles are a little less important.

She doesn't seem to look like she likes the idea very much , but still nods her head in compliance.

Since you were asleep anyway , he pauses knowing this could go horribly wrong " Stay ." her eyes widen and he wishes he were a man that could back pedal but he was never one to run away from anything . "Stay here with me tonight." He looks around the room almost as if he is scanning the entire manor. " There is no one here other than me and I sincerely doubt you want to go back home at the moment."

Folding her hands neatly in her lap he can see he warring with herself and even perhaps kicking herself for getting herself in this predicament.

Reaching out slowly like he would to a small child he put his hand over hers "It is safe Ise , just like it is safe in my office ."

Her eyes don't look to be losing any of the frozen appeal so he pushes a little further "Fine , I want to give you this" he gestures around the room then back to her only to find her slightly confused "You won't have to pick up any drunks , there will be no unwanted guests , you won't have to bail anyone out of jail or break up any more fights . You can just sleep the night through."

Taking a deep breath she lets out a soft sigh and low chuckle "Then who would take care of my squad?"

"It's Taichou." He remarked harshly.

"That's a novel concept that will never happen" The words come out so acerbically it almost hurt Byakuya's ears to hear.

Taking a deep measured breath so he didn't say something stupid Byakuya clenched and unclenched his fists , this poor woman took on way more than she had to or ever should. He could never fathom ever treating a subordinate like this let alone a lover. As the measured silence progressed he watched Ise sink into herself and lean against the wall .

Not even wanting to look at the clock on the wall to know how late it was he just sighed and perhaps took his life into his own hands.

"Your coming to bed Ise." It was a statement not a question

"You will dry your hair a little more so you do not catch a cold and you will crawl right onto the futon and fall asleep."

He watched the myriad of emotions fly across her face , indigence , fury , confusion, and after all of that a quiet acceptance.

"Where is another towel?"

She couldn't sound more amused if she tried , but she didn't look angry and that was pretty much all that Byakuya was hoping for at this point. Rebalancing himself into an upright position he turned and headed into his personal bathroom leaving her there to stay tucked in her corner between the vanity and wall. He almost wondered if she would still be tucked in the little corner when he came out of the bathroom. Quickly finding a spare towel he briskly walked back into the main room and much to his surprised she was not still tucked away in fact she was sitting in front of his vanity mirror seeming to be looking at herself or lost in thought.

Clearing his throat he watched her acknowledge his presents by the slump in her shoulders and faraway look that took over the vacant one that had previously occupied its space.

"Is it always this quiet?"

Not turning around she looked at him through the mirror looking a little ill at ease.

"No" He stated simply but soon regretted as he saw a look of trepidation wash over her face and her body start to tense up again.

Realizing how coarse that came out he let out a sigh and turned his head to the door and watched her from the corner of her eye "No, my son is usually up at this time and I won't get a moments peace for another " he looked at the clock " Hour perhaps." He could hear her laugh in front of him , he didn't think he had ever heard Ise laugh . " Is it so hard to believe that I would want to take care of my own son." Turning back to the mirror he looks at her archly .

Her eyes get a little wider as she pushes her glass's up her nose " Oh , no . It was ." She pauses " Well" Pursing her lips she tilts her head to the side looking directly into his grey eyes through the mirror "It was just a sweet sight to imagine." Her honesty must have caught her off guard too because her cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

Looking into her eye back through the mirror he has to take pause at the pink tinge to her cheeks "I can't help when he wants to be feed or needs to be changed."

Ise nod's "This is true , but I do need that towel the water In my hair is starting to get cold."

Trying his hardest not to look embarrassed hands her the towel . Taking the towel she looks at him carefully . "isn't time you get ready for sleep too or do you sleep in your haori and if so how do you keep it so wrinkle free because perhaps I really do need to change dry cleaners "

Byakuya couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped his lips at her comment "No," he actually rolled his eyes at her " I do not sleep in my hori , but I do have a good dry cleaner if you are in the market for one."

Giving her a playboy smile he hadn't used in years and he didn't think he was still capable of he turned to his closet removing his haori carefully huning it up next to his six others because in fact he did have a new one for everyday of the week plus one never knew when they would need a clean one. After that he untied his obi folding it up and putting it on a shelf above the uniforms . Next came his Hakima top which was still on the clean side so he hung it up as well instead of throwing it in the hamper. Turning to the other side of his closet he rummaged around until he found his favorite forest greet sleep kimono. Pulling it off the hanger he silently closed his closet door and made his way to his bathroom before everything hit him like a ton of bricks . he had just practically stripped right in front of Ise , it wasn't often he felt his stomach drop , but drop it did he just hopped she wasn't as mortified as he was at the current moment.

Walking out of his bathroom in his sleep kimono surprised to see Ise propped up one side of the futon cleaning her glass's and doing what looked to be her nightly ritual before she went to bed. Hearing him come in she looked up at him tilting her head slightly to the side . "That color green suits you ." with one final brush over the lenses with the soft cloth she was using she set both meticulously next to her. "And yes I actually can see things without my glass's they just makes looking at things fare away a lot easier ."

He didn't say a word just simply nodded if she wasn't embarrassed then there was no reason why he should be "good to know." Walking over to the vanity he brushed his hair out which was ritual he had before going to bed that and pulling it back it the red tie .

"Don't pull it back" He heard her small voice come from behind him this time it was him looking through the mirror and her small form that had a slight blush to it. " I mean , well , Your hair is just beautiful."

Dropping the tie back down on the dressing table he turned in his seat looking down into her eyes seriously. " Are you sure this is what you want Ise" he let his face take on its impassive expression just so she could accurately make her decision without and encouragement from him .

Taking a deep breath she nodded her head.

"I need more than a nod Ise."

"Yes Byakuya." Her expression taking on a smile "for tonight I want this." She rests her hand on the futon next to her inviting him into his own bed.

The internal war that should be waging in his mind had long since been lost , perhaps it was lost the night she came to his office to see his son and take a small break from her odd reality. Now there was only the here and now and where it went from here.

Standing fluidly he made his way over to his side of the futon slipping in unaccustomed to a larger presence in it than his son. Leaning over he blew out the last lamp that was still light in the room and he settled into the futon as the room settled into darkness. " Are you sure Ise" he said one last time to the darkness giving her one last out. Rolling over meeting him half way she rested a delicate hand on his chest " Yes Byakuya I am sure ." With that he engulfed her small frame pulling her down to him and two bodies melted together becoming one

Morning came as it usually did only this time there was someone there and awake to greet the day with him which was not a completely unpleasant experience it was nice to have tea with someone before the day started.

He watched as Ise watched the sun start to break the horizon with a small frown . "I need to get my things ready and they are all in my room." It was a sad acknowledgement but it was a honest one the night was over.

"You can keep the Kimono to go home in I think the staff burned the one you were wearing last night" He cringed apologetically.

She chuckled a little " It's alright its what I would have done to it anyway "

Letting his brain over ride his mouth he had to ask her this before she left. "Why do you put up with him?"

Looking away from the sun rise she half smirked "Because he would fall apart without me literally and figuratively." Letting out a sigh she returned her gaze to the horizon. " You can't teach and old dog new tricks Byakuya." This statement came out so matter of fact " I know who he is and what he is I have been taking care of him for so many years ." shrugging delicately "It stopped hurting years ago."

Now Byakuya knew there was some truth and no truth in it at all because if she were completely immune to his playboy ways they would have never slept together the night before but he would honor her thought process.

It was her turn to turn the table as she looked at him curiously "What about you? Why do you put up with her? "

"Honestly"

She nods

"Because she bore me a son."

She nodded because she knew the truth in that if she were to bear Shunsui a son she would be tied to him for the rest of her life .

"Has there ever been anyone other than me"

He question took him off guard , however not unwarranted .

"Never."

He wished he could form some regret for even being with her last night but he couldn't "There has never been anyone else other than Hisanna , Ain and you"

Smiling delicately she put a hand over his "Rukia?"

The pain that washed over him at the mention of her name and this topic though years old it still felt like someone ripped off a scab. "Yes I suppose if we are being completely honest yes , Rukia and I where ….." he pauses a minute "The closest thing to happiness I have come across until you" and he wasn't lying Though the startled look on her face did surprise him. "Yes Ise you make me happy."

" I could say the same for you ." looking down into her tea cup a little frown formed on her lips "You make me very happy." A sad smile drifts over face . " You are my constant." Closing her eyes not even bothering to try and hide the tears.

"But we can never do this again." Her voice shook as she wrapped her hands around her tea cup. "I don't want to like you any more than I already do." More tears rolled down her cheeks "It will not lead to anything good. I mean Shunsui , Ain

He sighed taking up where she left off " our reputations , my family , your proper standing . As much as I loath to say it you are right this" he gestures to the both of them then to his room " Can never happen , but I can promise you Ise you will always have a safe place any time of day or crazy hour of night."

He was a man of his word and the relief he felt drift off of her was palpable " Thank you ." Taking a deep breath at the half risen sun " I need to go "

He simply nodded

Watching as she set the tea cup carefully back in the tray he felt all of her riatsu disappear not even the low buzz he felt last night when she was asleep. He watched her delicately start to shunpo off his estate he lost sight of her quickly and had no idea if she made if off the estate without problems or even where she was now.

Turning back to his room he looked down at the still rumpled sheets and suppressed and shiver because it was never going to happen for him . He lost Hisanna so soon, too soon, taking a deep breath to keep in control his mind then went to Rukia and his heart broke in his chest causing him to let out an inaudible gasp , but with Ise he had the hope for love for something real , but he logically knew that would never happen .He knew love would never happen for him.

It hurt , it hurt so badly today . He wanted to go to his grandfather and ask him if the years dulled the pain because to him his parents death still felt fresh sometimes it felt like they were only buried yesterday and Hisanna some days he would swear she was never real because she was in his life for such a short period of time , too short to make such an impact but every once in a while the scent of sage and mint would drift passed him and he knew he couldn't deny her presence in his life .Rukia , alive or dead she would always be the love of his life he knew deep down in his heart he should have been saying those vows to her not to Ain and now she was gone too. At least Ise he could see , but would that hurt worse than having her not be there at all. Letting out a deep breath he turned to his bathroom again to get ready for the day . He would see there was a captains meeting in a few hours that required the lieutenants to be there as well. So he would see if it could hurt any more than it already did.

**So I truly hope you enjoyed Byakuya's side of this little story and I must say this is not the end we have yet to hear from Ukitake !**

**But please guys review I really want to know what you all think (press that little button you know you want to)**


End file.
